Perdu
by virginie06
Summary: Les amis de Ron trouve celui-ci étrange, que se passe-t-il ? (Parce que Ron est mon personnage préféré)


_Après la mort de Fred, Ron a passé l'été à aider tout le monde autour de lui. Il a d'abord aidé Hermione à retrouver ses parents. Cela n'a pas été simple mais ils ont réussi à retrouver ses parents à Paris. Hermione leurs a fait retrouver la mémoire, ils ont passé du temps en famille, Ron se tenait en retrait et ne voulait pas gâcher ces moments en famille. Après être rentré de Paris, il a aidé Harry à réaménager la maison du 12 Square Grimmaurd, ils se sont aussi occupaient de Ted, le fils de Tonks et de Lupin. La famille lui parlerait de ses parents et des héros qu'ils étaient. Ensuite, il avait aidé à reconstruire Poudlard, évidemment cela avait été assez rapide avec l'aide de grands sorciers et de jeunes élèves. Quand il a eu fini de reconstruire l'école il s'est décidé à donner un coup de main à George dans la boutique créé avec Fred. La fin de l'été approché et il pouvait enfin se reposer. Il était au terrier dans sa chambre quand il entend frapper._

Oui ?

Je peux entrer ? (lui demanda la voix derrière la porte)

Ginny …

_Elle pousse la porte et regarde son frère allongé sur son lit._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Maman est partie voir George à la boutique et faire les achats pour la rentrée, tu devais donner ta liste.

\- Je sais ..

_Ron a les yeux fermés mais sent son lit s'affaisser sous le poids de sa sœur qui si installe, il sent également la main passer dans ses cheveux._

\- Tu vas retourner à Poudlard quand même ? Il te reste une année à faire.

\- Je ne sais pas … George auras sûrement besoin d'aide à la boutique, maman de compagnie ..

\- Ron, Fred nous manques à tous mais il faut que tu profites, c'est fini et Hermione à décidé de faire sa dernière année et je crois que Harry aussi.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

_Ginny regardé son frère et quitte la chambre de Ron. Celui-ci se lève et va voir dans le jardin changé d'air._

\- Salut

_La voix de sa petite amie le sort de ses rêveries._

\- Ah salut, tu as fini de préparer ta rentrée ?

\- Bien sûr, dès que Poudlard a était reconstruit j'ai acheté tous le matériel nécessaire et toi ?

\- Non pas encore, mais maman y est partie je crois.

\- Ron ! Tu ne peux pas laisser ta mère faire tous pour toi !

\- Oui, désolé …

_Hermione regarde Ron comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois._

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne dis pas désolé d'habitude, tu aurais répondu autre chose mais …

\- Comment vont tes parents ?

\- Très bien, ont a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, ça me fait plaisir, on n'a jamais été aussi proche, mais je te délaisse un peu …

_Il regarde Hermione et lui sourit._

-Il est normal que tu passes du temps avec eux, je te t'en veux, je suis content pour vous.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup.

_Ron et Hermione passent du temps ensemble mais elle voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Il semble effacé. Molly et Arthur reviennent, Ron part aider Arthur, Hermione profite de ce moment pour aller voir Molly._

\- Bonjour Molly

\- Hermione ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas des moments faciles mais on fait tous pour que cela aille le mieux possible.

\- En parlant de ça, comment va Ron ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas vue ?

\- Si mais je me demande comment vous vous le trouviez.

_Molly regarde Hermione. Ron arrive et aide sa mère. Elle passe le dîner à regarder Ron._

_Quelques jours avaient passé et Molly continué à observer Ron._

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose maman ?

\- Non mon chéri ça va merci, tu as tes livres pour la reprise des cours ?

\- Non pas encore ..

_Ron se détournait rapidement de la vue de sa mère et fila dans le jardin aider son père avec de nouveaux objets moldus. Harry arriva en soirée pour voir son meilleur ami._

\- Tu as envie de faire un petit match de quidditch avec moi Ron ?

\- Non pas maintenant, désolé.

\- Tu .. refuse ?

\- Tu fais quoi à la rentrée Harry ?

\- Je vais intégrer les Aurores, et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Je croyais que tu voulais devenir Aurores ? Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?

\- Non, pas encore. Je vais voir papa je te rejoins plus tard.

_Ron s'enfonce dans le jardin, Harry remarqua que ce n'était pas l'endroit où se trouvé Arthur, il était surpris du comportement de son ami, il décide d'aller voir Molly._

\- Harry mon chéri, je suis contente de voir.

\- Moi aussi Molly.

\- Ron est dans le jardin si tu veux.

\- Oui je l'ai vue, je lui ai demandé de faire du quidditch avec moi.

\- Son balai est dans sa chambre.

\- Il a refusé …

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je le trouve … étrange.

\- Merci Harry.

\- Il est parti au fond du jardin.

_Molly laissa Harry dans la cuisine est parti rejoindre son fils._

\- Ron ?

\- Maman ? Ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- De te parler

\- Je t'écoute

\- Mon chéri .. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien

\- Non, vraiment, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je .. suis perdu …

\- Ron, je sais que c'est difficile, Fred nous manques à tous, c'est récent .. mais ne t'enferme pas.

\- Je .. je ne sais pas comment faire, je lui en ai souvent voulu des blagues qu'il me faisais mais je ne me fais pas à l'idée qu'il ne sera plus là, et je veux aider tout le monde, je me sens un peu coupable .. J'ai l'impression d'avoir abandonné tout le monde.

\- Mais non au contraire, tu passes ton temps à aider tout le monde, pense à toi. Et comment ça coupable, tu n'as rien fais de mal.

\- Pendant le mariage de Bill et Fleur je suis parti avec Hermione et Harry, je vous ai laissé après l'attaque … J'ai laissé Bellatrix faire du mal à Hermione … Je suis parti en laissant Harry et Hermione … Je me suis faits blessé et ils ont dû s'occuper de moi … Rogue est mort alors qu'on était à côté … Rémus et Tonks aussi et Ted se retrouve seul .. Fred est mort alors que pendant la guerre je me mettais avec Hermione ..

\- Écoute-moi Ron. Après le mariage vous avez bien fait de partir, c'est Harry qu'ils voulaient et tu étais en sécurité. Bellatrix était une sorcière très puissante et d'après ce que je sais tu l'as repoussé Hermione est en bonne santé, elle va bien. Tu es parti à cause de l'Horcruxe que tu avais autour du cou qui vous rendez dingue, et tu es revenu, tu as sauvé Harry de l'eau et tu as détruit l'Horcruxe. Tu as été blesser en te battant contre un ennemi, personne ne peux t'en vouloir pour ça. Rogue est mort mais vous ne pouviez rien faire, Voldemort l'a fait tuer par son serpent, vous risqueriez vos vies et cela a permis de savoir que finalement c'était une personne bien. Malheureusement la guerre fait des morts, nos amis, nos familles personnes n'y échappent mais ne pas vivre serait un affront à ces héros qui ont donné leurs vies pour la liberté.

\- Peut-être oui.

\- Tu as passé l'été à aider tout le monde, tu n'as pas pris de temps pour toi et à ce que m'ont dit Harry et Hermione tu as été un héros.

\- Non pas vraiment

\- Si, tu as ouvert la chambre où se trouvait le basilic en parlant fourchelangue.

\- C'est parce qu' Harry parle parfois dans son sommeil.

\- Oui mais tu as retenu le langage, tu as pensés à la salle sur demande pour retrouver le diadème de Rowena Seirdaigle.

\- C'est Hermione qui en avait parlé.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, tout le monde parle d'Harry Potter, Hermione est une sorcière extrêmement intelligente mais toutes ces années, si tu n'avais pas été là, ils n'auraient pas réussi tous les épreuves que vous avez traversés. Vous êtes un trio incroyable et je suis très fière de toi.

\- Merci maman.

\- Je sais que l'année à été compliquée, que les choses se sont passé très vite. Les morts ne reviendront pas, nous ne les oublions pas pour autant, je suis profondément triste d'avoir perdu un fils mais, Fred passé son temps à nous faire rire, il n'aimerait pas qu'on se morfonde. Profite d'être avec Hermione et surtout, tu devrais profiter et suivre ton rêve de devenir Aurore.

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis ta mère je sais tout.

\- Molly serre son fils dans ses bras, il en profite, fini par se lever et faire un sourire à sa mère.

\- Harry ! On le fait ce match de quidditch ?!

_Ce ne sera facile, il faudra réussir à se reconstruire après la guerre mais seul le temps pensera les blessures, Ron vivrait pour rendre heureux tout le monde et pour honorer toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient perdues en se battant contre Voldemort._


End file.
